Russian Roulette
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: ¿Algo de nuestra vida juntos, significó algo para ti? [Este One-Shot participa en el reto semanal de la página "Lo que callamos los fanfickes"]


_One-Shot_

* * *

 **Russian Roulette**

 _ **—** **Flippy & Flaky—**_

 _¿Algo de nuestra vida juntos, significó algo para ti?_

 **D** isclaimer:

 **Happy Tree Friends © MondoMedia**

 _Russian Roulette_ © Adilay Fanficker

* * *

 **ONE-SHOT INSPIRADO EN LA CANCIÓN "** ** _RUSSIAN ROULETTE_** **" DE** ** _LUKA MEGURINE_**.

 _[Este One-Shot participa en el reto semanal de la página "Lo que callamos los fanfickes"]_

* * *

 **A** dvertencias: Muerte de personaje. | No hay final feliz (¡súper mega spoiler!).

 **N** otas:

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Sé que iba a usar la canción "BARBIE GIRL" para poder hacer el one-shot, pero mientras lavaba los trastes y oía canciones viejísimas de _Vocaloid_ , esta canción llegó y la inspiración llegó a mí como el airecito de la _Rosa de Guadalupe_ ja, ja, ja.

Quise escribirlo antes de cumplir 22 años (muchos ya ¿no?) jajaja, digamos que este es mi último fic como una chica de 21 años. ¿Y qué mejor para despedir un año más de vida que el de escribir algo a mi retorcido gusto? :D

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté el por qué salías constantemente por las noches, poco después de casarnos y mudarnos a un vecindario pequeño apartado de la gran ciudad, ese hábito tuyo dejó de ser frecuente y sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo para que tu rutina se volviese tan marcada y bien exacta que no tardé en percatarme de que algo estaba mal. Y sí como tus misteriosas salidas nocturnas, cada mañana te veías más y más callado y cada tarde comías un poco menos que el día anterior.

Ahora mismo mientras te espero, veo el reloj y noto que ya has tardado una hora.

«No hay elección» me repito tratando de recobrar el valor. O la locura más bien.

Suspiro.

Usualmente llegas exactamente a las cuatro de la mañana. De muy rara vez cruzas la puerta de nuestra alcoba a las cinco pero hoy ya has tardado… son las cinco con veintiocho minutos… veintinueve.

Ya es tarde y ya quiero cerrar mis ojos. Estoy cansada.

Tu tardanza comienza a impacientarme. Traqueteo los dedos sobre la mesa de la cocina, escucho el viento golpear contra la ventana y a los grillos cantar afuera, en el jardín, quizás sobre las flores de rosas y blancas. Esas que tanto nos gustan a ambos.

 _»Mi amor, ¿crees que estás se vean perfectas en casa?_

 _»S-sí… s-son bonitas…_

¿Cómo suponerlo desde antes?

¿Cómo saberlo?

¿Cómo entenderlo siquiera? Ahora no puedo comprender pues no tiene ni siquiera 10 horas desde que supe el motivo por el cual parecías más y más alejado del mundo para refugiarte en otro que sólo se halla dentro de tu cabeza, lejos de mí y del poco confort que puedo ofrecerte.

 _Quizás ya no me necesitas._

Trago saliva mientras escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse finalmente. Así que por ahí entras, descarado.

Siempre pensé que usabas la ventana o la puerta atrás de mí, la que guía por el campo de rosas y esa bella piscina que construiste especialmente para nuestra diversión en aquellos calurosos días de verano.

¿Aún la recuerdas? La primera vez que hicimos el amor en ella. ¿Recordarás que yo temblaba mucho aquel día? Fue tu cumpleaños, como regalo me pediste que confiase en ti y me dejase llevar, aunque no me lo hubieses pedido yo igual te hubiese seguido confiando en ti.

Tú guiaste todo el acto cual danza; nadie más que tú me había hecho tocar el cielo antes. Realmente pensé que estábamos juntos por amor.

Jamás me has insultado; sí, hemos peleado por estupideces y siempre hemos podido sobrellevar todo.

 _Hasta hoy._

Ahora subes las escaleras con cuidado, parecías un gran felino al acecho; y… ¿en serio no sabes que estoy acá?

Mírame… querido, mírame.

El último escalón de las escaleras rechina, sí, prometí que mandaría a repararla pero necesitaba dinero y tu te fuiste demasiado pronto como para que yo te recordase que tenías que dejarme los 200 dólares que te pedí hace tres días en la cena, cena en la cual por cierto, cabeceabas constantemente casi dormido sobre la sopa.

 _»Estoy bien, no me… no me molestes._

No te molesté más.

Y porque no te molesté más, y de hecho te insistí para que fueses a dormir temprano. Me vi obligada a buscar entre tus cosas para conseguir los últimos 20 dólares que necesitaba. ¿Ya te dije que sólo tenía 180 dólares propios e iba a usarlos para reparar el maldito escalón?

Rebusqué, rebusqué y rebusqué.

Mis abrigos y suéteres, tus chamarras y chaquetas. Tus pantalones, mis vestidos y faldas. Tus camisas, mis blusas, ¡incluso mis zapatos!

No encontré 20 dólares, pero sí…

—Flaky.

Estaba demasiado centrada viendo la mesa. Discúlpame querido, no te oí llegar.

 _¿Ellos lo habrían hecho?_

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Intentaste encender las luces pero no hubo caso, corté todos los cabes esta tarde en medio de un vórtice de locura y confusión—. Flaky… ¿por qué no…?

—Siéntate.

—Flaky, no tengo tiempo para eso quiero dormir. ¿Por qué demonios todas las puertas están cerradas?

Porque yo las cerré, con las llaves las cuales están guardadas entre los palos y carbón de la chimenea, ya quisiera verte metiendo la cabeza ahí.

—Siéntate —espeté. Wow, nunca había visto esa expresión de sorpresa en ti, ¿fue por mi tono? ¿O por mi cara?

Lloré mucho, bastante cuando lo vi. Lo último que quería que vieses de mí es a una chica demacrada por la sorpresa de saberse traicionada.

Ya hubiese querido yo que fuesen las bragas de otra mujer, unos papeles de divorcio o siquiera una fotografía tuya besando a otro hombre. No, lo que encontré fue algo más allá que nunca le he deseado a nadie más. Por muy mal que dicha persona me cayera.

 _»¿Ya me hablarás sobre tu club de ajedrez?_

 _»¿Por qué el interés?_

 _»Mmm, bueno, porque usualmente te llaman mucho del… eh, del club y… bueno… no sabía… no sé…_

 _»Ah, déjalo. No es nada importante._

¿Eso crees? ¿O eso querías que creyera?

—Flaky, en serio no estoy de humor.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Para aguantar estupideces! Abre las malditas puertas que quiero irme a dormir.

—¿Por qué el afán de alargar esto, eh?

—¿Alargar qué? —Preguntaste irritado. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba mi amado Flippy? ¿Ese que me llevaba rosas y me sacaba al cine por lo menos una vez al mes?

¿Dónde quedó mi _protector_? ¿Ese que me sacó de mi vida de podredumbre y me otorgó el apoyo necesario para terminar mis estudios universitarios? ¿Dónde se hallaba secuestrado ese joven tan noble que le importó poco el que yo haya sido una stripper y casi una prostituta adicta a los cigarros y a las cervezas baratas?

¿Dónde quedó mi queridísimo amante? Mi confidente, mi mejor amigo y el velador de mis sueños.

Flippy… las pesadillas volvieron, volvieron y esta vez no había alarma o voz que las hiciera desaparecer; porque no estaba soñando realmente.

En 8 horas terminé 2 cajetillas enteras, ¿eso te importaría ahora?

Del regazo levanté un folder y lo puse sobre la mesa. De color blanco y con varias hojas en su interior.

—Ahora veo porque te daba igual mi pasado —solté una risa ahogada—, ¿qué tal el t-tuyo? ¿Aún te a-atormenta?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Tu voz sonaba débil, estás tan cansado. Pero yo también lo estoy y he meditado esto con ayuda de un poco de alcohol y varios cigarrillos. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Eso era lo que bu-buscabas? ¿Eso fui yo to-tod…? ¿Eso fui para ti? ¿Una fachada? ¿Una mentira?

 _No, no empieces a llorar._

—Flaky…

—¿Desde cuándo? —No pude, las lágrimas volvieron a caer en picada hasta la falda floreada rosada que tanto te gustaba verme puesta—. ¿Des-desde cuándo pe-pensabas ma…? ¡¿De-desde cuándo pensabas ma-matarme?!

Responde. ¡Responde, no calles! No me mires llorar así…

—Blancos, números. Toda esa gente, ¿sólo son eso para ti? ¡¿Blancos y números?! ¡¿Blancos y números?!

—¡Cállate!

Siempre pensé que eras alto, siempre supe que eras mucho más fuerte que yo; y aun así siempre pensé que nunca me harías daño.

—¿Entonces? —No sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para continuar.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas; desde que me elegiste, desde que te acercaste a mí aquella noche de abril para preguntarme mi nombre posterior a la fiesta de soltero de tu amigo el rubito. Desde que me invitaste un café y una cita a ver la película de ese año. Desde que te conté todo mi pasado, desde que llore en tu hombro contándote mí toda historia.

El abandono de mi madre, los abusos de mi padre y sus amigos; mi única salida en el mundo oscuro del alcohol y los vicios de la carne.

Me entregué a ti por completo. Me dejé amasar por ti, ¡incluso dejé de teñirme el cabello por ti!

Mi padre era pelirrojo y mi madre rubia; los odiaba tanto a ambos que cada mes con el poco dinero que ganaba (en vez de comprar comida) iba a estéticas a teñirme de negro y cortarme el cabello. ¡Me hiciste amarme a mí misma por primera vez desde que tuve consciencia! Me hiciste amar de nuevo la luz del sol… me mostraste nuevos motivos para vivir.

¡Me volví esposa y ama de casa por ti!

¿Nada de eso significó algo? ¿Soy sólo un número, un blanco más al cual silenciar? ¡No me mires así y respóndeme!

—Flaky —susurraste; incluso retomé mi antiguo nombre porque dijiste que te gustaba, que era un nombre bello y no debía avergonzarme por él. Lo retomé para poder casarme contigo y vivir _un nuevo amanecer_. ¿No fue eso lo que me prometiste ante dios y el mundo?

—¿Qué harás ahora conmigo? ¿Usarás un cuchillo o una pistola? —Lo medité mucho apenas encontré y fisgoneé ese cajón negro.

Ese que _contenía basura_ y permanecía arriba en el ático "acumulando polvo". Para ser algo ultra secreto fue fácil abrirlo. Sólo un clic y ¡bingo! Ahí se hallaban.

¿Sabes qué es lo único bueno de tener a un maldito psicópata como padre? Qué tarde o temprano podía enseñarte algo _bueno_.

— _Hasta que la muerte nos separe_. No quiero morir, Flippy… te he dado siete años de mi vida…

—No quiero matarte —dijiste pasándote una mano por la cabeza; no has tocado el folder, sabes lo que es, ¿no?

—No es que quieras o no, ya no puedes, pero… no quiero morir. Pero también soy demasiado débil como para intentar detenerte. A ti o a cualquier otro que envíen en tu lugar…

—Flaky…

—Estoy loca, pero he tenido algunas horas para meditarlo y creo… que me lo debes.

Aún no sabes a lo que me refiero. Me levanto de la mesa y con muchos temblores recorriendo mi cuerpo voy a la alacena, abro uno de los cajones y encima de los cubiertos, ahí está.

Saco el revólver y te lo muestro. No lo reconoces de entre todo tu _almacén_ (maldita caja negra) y eso es obvio ya que es mía. La _heredé_ de mi padre que a su vez la heredó de su madre quien mató a un no qué quien con ella, el punto es que es mía ahora.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntaste a punto de levantarte pero yo puse inmediatamente el cañón sobre mi sien.

—¡Siéntate! O lo haré… tiraré del gatillo aquí mismo…

—Flaky…

—Siéntate por favor —pedí con voz ya temblorosa—. Dame al menos este último placer. —Me quité las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano libre y me senté en la silla después de que lo hicieras tú. No hablaste, sólo me veías fijamente.

Yo me tomé la libertad de abrir el cilindro y sacar una bala, la misma que yo puse apenas tomé la decisión de hacerlo.

Te la mostré; seguías sin decirme nada. Metí la bala nuevamente y sellé mi destino con eso. Posicioné bien el revólver sobre mi sien y descendí de nuevo el martillo.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestioné con varias lágrimas bajando de mis ojos.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté el gatillo.

 _Nada._

Suspiré ante _la suerte._ Apenas abrí de nuevo mis ojos y lo primero que noté fue tu mano estirada; la mano que poseía aún el anillo dorado que marcaba nuestro matrimonio.

—Dámela.

—No…

—Es mi turno. Dámela.

Abrí aún más mis ojos.

 _¿En serio tú…?_

Aprovechaste mi sorpresa para arrebatarme el arma. Sin vacilar hiciste lo mismo que yo, preparaste el cilindro, inclinaste el martillo y abriste la boca.

—No era mi intensión engañarte.

Apretaste el gatillo.

 _Nada._

Esta vez fui yo quien extendió su mano. Tú me la diste al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio. Una vez estuvo lista alcé de nuevo el revólver contra mi sien.

—¿Me amaste al menos? —Mis labios temblaron y apreté el gatillo.

 _Nada._

Tu turno.

—Eres lo único que puedo querer en esta jodida vida de mierda —con tus ojos brillantes por quién sabe qué emoción (negativa, claro), apretaste el gatillo.

 _Nada._

¿Vida de mierda? ¿Así catalogas tu vida y la mía? ¿Nuestra vida?

No quisiera pensar que todo el tiempo pensaste en mí sólo como un obstáculo para tu misión y tu vida como asesino. Y que quizás, el motivo por el cual no me has matado es porque…

Apreté los dientes y alcé el revólver contra mi sien.

—¿A-al menos signifiqué… algo para ti?

Mis dedos apretaron fuerte el gatillo.

…

Flippy tragó saliva después de oír el disparo y el posterior golpe seco que hizo el revólver al caer al piso.

Qué curioso, jamás su cuerpo se había sobresaltado al oír la bala perforando el cráneo de nadie; hasta hoy que 3 minutos después del _accidente_ , veía el cuerpo que inerte permanecía enfrente de él.

—Tú… significabas todo… todo lo bueno de mí, Flaky.

Cerró sus ojos notando una incomodidad imposible de retener en sus ojos. Su vista se nubló pero apenas parpadeó, esa molestia resbaló por sus mejillas.

 _»¿Cuándo me traerás la cabeza de esa malnacida, eh?_

 _»Cuando la encuentre._

 _»¿Cuándo la encuentres? ¿CUÁNDO LA ENCUENTRES? ¡¿CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDO?! ¡¿Sabes que estoy hablando de la zorra esa que tienes como esposa, verdad?!_ —Durante un largo tiempo Flippy no pudo responder.

 _»¿Qué fue lo que ella te hizo?_

 _»¿Ella? ¿Tú crees que voy por_ ella _? ¡La jodida rata de su padre me robó más de quince millones de dólares! ¡Así que voy a empalar el bello cuerpo de su hija y después de atraparlo a él haré que se coma su carne putrefacta!_

 _»Eso sí es asqueroso._

 _»No… más asqueroso es tener a un soldado tan desobediente. ¡Tienes veinticuatro horas para traerme su cabeza o yo cortaré la tuya!_

Desde que se casó con Flaky, él había pasado días enteros quebrándose la cabeza con ese punto, Mr. Tigre era inclemente con sus hombres, y para desgracia de Flippy, él era uno de sus hombres más cercanos. Una vez ya le pasó el que Flaky _se hubiese escapado de él_. Por su parte, Flippy aguantó las burlas de los otros imbéciles durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo _desaparecida_ , nada más para que alguien le quebrase esa burbuja efímera de felicidad llevándole anónimamente a Mr. Tigre la ubicación exacta de Flaky y de él mismo.

—Cuando te conocí… cuando supe quién eras, creí que ocultándote… —dio un golpe a la mesa—. ¡Creí que no te encontrarían!

Pero lo hizo, y no había dejado de mandarle cartas a su casa con mensajes de informes; con cartas blancas con las características de todos y cada uno de los _objetivos_. Cada mes, cada semana y posteriormente cada día, Flippy se veía obligado a ocultar todas y cada una con un hueco en el estómago.

Hasta que Mr. Tigre se hartó de él y le ordenó matarla a ella.

De hecho, él ya había optado a la posibilidad de fingir la muerte de Flaky explicándole a ella todo lo sucedido. Nunca creyó que ella se adelantaría y tomaría la decisión de dejarlo en ese remolino negro de emociones explosivas y confusas.

Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de tomar el cuerpo. Sólo se limitó a levantarse, subir las escaleras y después de apoyarse sobre la puerta de su alcoba, respiró agitado.

«¿Por qué no esperaste? ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste explicártelo?!».

¿Por qué no la detuvo cuando le entregó el arma?

Una parte de sí mismo ansió que la bala le perforara a él el maldito cráneo. Después de todo, el karma no podía ser tan hijo de puta como para llevarse a una chica tan herida como Flaky.

—¡ESTÚPIDO! —Soltando un grito cual guerrero, Flippy abrió la puerta de una sola patada.

…

—¿Ves a alguno? —Preguntó cruzado de brazos un hombre alto y robusto a otro que, desde el interior de un auto al otro lado de la casa del _objetivo_ cruzando un pequeño parte infantil completamente solitario, pues eran las 6:10 de la mañana, y ningún niño o niña estaría por ahí a esas horas.

Sin dejar de mirar por el francotirador el acompañante respondió:

—No. Sneaky, ¿de verdad hay necesidad de hacer esto? —Preguntó un joven de melena verde y bigote negro con un acento francés.

—¿Qué más hay? Mr. Tigre quiere…

La puerta de la entrada de la casa de madera se abrió; de ahí salió Flippy con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra oscura y una gran mochila del mismo color completamente cargada de pertenencias.

—Ahí está. —El joven francés bajó el arma, la dejó y bajó junto a Sneaky para encontrarse con Flippy quien iba con la cabeza baja.

—Oye hombre. Estás en graves problemas. Escucha, Mouse y yo tenemos un…

Antes de que el hombre de aspecto maduro terminase de hablar, la casa enfrente de él explotó por dentro.

—¡¿Pero qué de…?! ¡Flippy!

—No quiero que me sigan.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?! —Las llamas consumían rápidamente la madera—, queremos ayudarte con la mujer.

Flippy dio un golpe a puño cerrado en la guantera del auto.

—Ella ya no está —masculló entre dientes.

Sneaky no comentó nada más al respecto. Entendió bien lo que oyó.

—¿Regresarás?

Flippy soltó una risa socarrona llena de ironía.

—¿Es un chiste?

—Bien, ¿pero a dónde irás ahora?

—¿No es obvio? —Gruñó—, ya no tengo nada que perder.

El objetivo había cambiado para Flippy. Sneaky y Mouse se vieron a las caras antes de asentir.

—Como quieras; sube.

—Dije que no regresaría.

—Y te escuché, pero antes que la lealtad a ese cerdo miserable, está el favor que te debo. Yo nunca olvido, amigo mío. Realmente lamento lo de tu mujer, cada vez que hablabas de ella, parecía una chica estupenda.

—Lo era. Dios sabe que lo era.

—Entonces no se diga más. Sube, que es hora de acabar con el jodido patriarcado del malnacido ese.

—Antes quiero hacer una parada.

—¿En dónde?

Sin decir nada, Mouse se sentó en la parte de atrás mientras que Flippy subía adelante junto con Sneaky quien encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha.

—¿Has oído hablar de _Disneyland_?

—¿Disneyland? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Sabes dónde queda eso?

—Si le pisas, llegaremos en un par de horas.

Sneaky no entendió absolutamente nada, ¿por qué diablos ir a Disneyland cuando hace tan solo un par de minutos habían decidido traicionar al vejete? El desgraciado tenía espías y asesinos hasta por debajo de las rocas. No era momento para ir a visitar al jodido ratón de Disney.

 _»Flippy, algún día quisiera visitar Disneyland._

 _»Ese lugar es una basura_ —Flaky lo miró ofendida— _, perdón. Ese sitio es mágico, un digno lugar de asombro, ¡diversión para todos!_

 _»No te burles de mí sueño._

 _»Pero no me gustan esos sitios; son demasiados ruidosos. Y costosos._

 _»Oh, vamos cariño. Prométeme que algún día iremos juntos._

 _»Sí, sí, algún día. Cuando inventen la pastillas para olvidar el aburrimiento._

 _»¡Flippy!_

Mirando fijamente por la ventana, Flippy jugó con el anillo de oro con el pequeño diamante incrustado en él. Sobre el dedo corazón de su mano derecha, el chico juró que cumpliría al menos eso para ella. Y sería ahí, donde lo encontraría a él.

 _»¿Tu padre trabaja ahí?_

 _»Su única carta y me pide que lo visite allá. No lo sé…_

 _»Bueno, al menos nos dejó pases con promoción del veinte por ciento de descuento en alimentos y bebidas._

Una de las pocas sonrisas verdaderas que pudo ver en Flaky desde que el malnacido le dijo que esperaba verla y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hizo.

—Sneaky.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién le dijo a Mr. Tigre dónde estaba Flaky?

Se detuvieron en un semáforo rojo.

—No sé exactamente quien, de pronto escuché por ahí que una carta anónima llegó para él dándole las coordenadas exactas.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Hace como un año o diez meses, ¿por qué?

—Porque deseo ganar un buen premio en los juegos que tiene para ofrecerme _Disneyland_.

Sneaky no preguntó nada más; sabía que pronto sus dudas serían resueltas.

Viendo su propio anillo de oro sobre su mano izquierda y el de ella en su mano derecha. Recordó que al entrar a la alcoba que compartía con su esposa, halló una carta sobre la cama adjunta a todo un desastre de ropa, zapatos, objetos y sus propias cosas las cuales guardaba en la _caja negra_ :

 _Flippy, perdóname._

 _Por favor, perdóname._

 _Perdóname por no poder entender; perdóname por tener tanto miedo y por tener tan poca fortaleza como para poder sobrellevar contigo este terrible peso contigo. Pero sé que no podré._

 _Estás sufriendo y yo no sé por qué. Intento acercarme y tú me alejas como si quisieras que no me metiese en tus asuntos. Pero ayudarte ya me es imposible a estas alturas._

 _Cada día creo que esto es inútil._

 _Porque no sé si te acercaste a mí únicamente porque te ordenaron hacerlo. Tampoco sé si realmente sientes algo por mí o todo es una trampa para satisfacer a tu_ jefe _._

 _Pero lo que sí sé, es qué si no me matas ahora, todos te perseguirán y te eliminará junto conmigo. Y no importará incluso si deseas conservarme viva, me encontrarán igual y me matarán. Soy estúpida, lo sé, y por eso no quiero que sean tus manos las que se manchen con mi sangre._

 _Si estás leyendo esto, significa que logré lo que planeé._

 _Perdóname._

 _Perdóname…_

 _Esta tarde llamé a mi padre para preguntarle si no podía darnos alguna ayuda. Dijo que era inútil, que yo te estorbaba y que era mejor que me dejase aniquilar por ti. ¿Acaso algo de eso tiene sentido para ti? Para mí no, por eso voy a darte esto último de mí antes de reunirme con otras almas igual de estúpidas que yo. Aunque tú no quieras, deseo que sepas que esto fue elección mía._

 _Nadie tiene derecho a privarte de tu vida, Flippy, pero yo sí tengo derecho a elegir qué hacer con la mía._

 _Gracias por todos los momentos juntos. Gracias por ser mi apoyo, mi confidente, por oírme y darme una vida de ensueño; pero ya es hora de despertar._

 _Ya no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo._

 _Flaky._

 _P.D: ¿algo de nuestra vida juntos, significó algo para ti?_

Flippy apretó los puños.

Todo, desde que la conoció hasta que la vio sacar el revólver (sabía a quién pertenecía ya que Flaky se lo dijo) había significado todo para él.

Ahora ella ya no estaba, y con ella se había ido nuevamente; todo su miedo, toda su tranquilidad, y finalmente lo que le quedaba de humanidad.

Primero iría por _él_ , lo destazaría y haría que Tigre se lo comiese entero. Ese era el plan actual.

«Nos han quitado todo, por última vez», no era tan iluso. Sabía (y muy bien) que Flaky no resucitaría matando a todo aquel que se le metiese en el camino. Pero al menos conseguiría evitar que alguien más dentro de esa enfermiza organización tuviese su mismo destino.

Nadie tenía el derecho de hacer que otra persona se quitase la vida. Nadie.

Y tanto como Mr. Tigre como el jodido padre de mierda, iban a pagar todo lo que le hicieron pasar a su ya difunta dama.

—Flippy —llamó Mouse desde atrás.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, no?

Tardó un segundo en responder.

—Sí. Lo sé.

Sneaky le echó una última mirada antes de ponerse en camino a su nuevo trayecto, prometiendo silenciosamente a la chica que nunca conoció, cuidar del idiota hasta donde pudiese.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 _Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. No tiene sentido, es raro y depresivo XD. Pero últimamente mi cabeza no anda bien, algo en mí me hace escribir este tipo de cosas y como pueden ver, este one-shot es parte de un reto. Inspiración momentánea alocada quizás XD._

 _No sé qué diablos me picó que no puedo dejar de escribir drama y angustia. Y tal vez aún no pueda hacerlo bien XD._ _Seguramente tengo errores descomunales, pero al menos me queda la satisfacción que me gustó cómo quedó._

 _Seeee no me agrada el tener que matar personajes y menos a una de las partes de mi OTP de alguna serie, pero lamentablemente en este fic fue necesario hacerlo. ¡Espero me perdonen! T_T_

 _En fin, ¡gracias por leer este fic! Ya pronto nos leeremos en otros one-shots._

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
